B-cell maturation antigen (BCMA) is a tumor necrosis family receptor (TNFR) member expressed cells of the B-cell lineage. BCMA expression is the highest on terminally differentiated B cells. BCMA is involved in mediating the survival of plasma cells for mataining long-term humoral immunity. The expression of BCMA has been recently linked to a number of cancers, autoimmune disorders, and infectious diseases. Cancers with increased expression of BCMA include some hematological cancers, such as multiple myeloma, Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, various leukemias, and glioblastoma.